June 25, 2015
Tax Now you can tax three times every day. The new one added tax time is 21:00-23:00. *Level Time-limited Pack Level 55 Time-limited Pack and Level 60 Time-limited Pack are available now; *Level 11 Headquarter Available 1）Now you can upgrade your Headquarter to Level 11. With the Headquarter max level increased, some function buildings'Max quantity allowed to build is also increased, such as Review Platform etc. 2）All defense buildings' Max level is increased. Some defense buildings' Max level is increased by 2; 3）Academy's max level is increased, and a more advanced unit is available to learn;A level-3 Tailping Taoist can summon 3 Wolfsouls; *New Trap Added 1）Cunning Doll： When Cunning Dolls are activated, the enemies enter their range are forced to attack the Cunning Dolls first until they are destroyed. 2）Level 8 Headquarter allows to build 1 Cunning Doll, level 9 Headquarter 2 ones, level 10 Headquarter 3 ones, and level 10Headquarter 4 ones; *Adjustment of Buildings Unlocked Before Level-11 Headquarter 1）The HP of Level 6 Gem Workshop is increased; 2）The HP of Level 4-8 Academy is increased; 3）The HP of Level 9-10 Review Platform is increased; 4）The HP and DPS of Level 4-7 Catapult is increased; 5）The DPS of Level 4-8 Dragon Cannons is increased; 6）Thunder Formation of all levels can reduce enemy passive heroes' rage. (When rage is full, a hero' passive skill will be activated. 7）The HP of Level 1-2 Purgatory Towers is increased and its DPS is also improved. *Unit Adjustment 1）Now Bow Cavalries has no favorite target 2）Bow Cavalries' training time has been reduced to 30 sec and housing space has been reduced to 2; 3）Fighting Elephants' favorite target is Defense buildings now; 4）Fighting Elephants' housing space has been reduced to 8 and training time has been reduced to 8 min. Accordingly, Fighting Elephants' HP and DPS is reduced a little 5）The DPS of Level 2-6 Exploding Cattle is increased; 6）The HP of Level 4 Healers is increased 7）Tiger Cavalries' housing space has been reduced to 5 and training time has been reduced to 8 min; Accordingly, Tiger Cavalries ' HP is reduced a little 8）Tiger Warriors' training time has been reduced to 20 min; 9）Rush Cars' training time has been reduced to 20 min and the HP of Level 3-5 Rush Car has been improved 10) The DPS of Level 5 Tiger Cavalries is increased; *Treasure 1）Help function is added in the Treasure system's Gov-affairs. If you need a hero, you can ask for help from your alliance mates;The dispatched hero will enter 30-min countdown. During the time, the hero will no longer appear in the Help interface and the list of available heroes to perform Gov-affairs;The dispatched hero can still be used in battles. Each player has two attempts to seek for Help 2）The treasure attribute that defender heroes get an absorbing shied when entering battled for 30 sec now comes into effect when you place the fist hero or soldier on the battlefield *Hero 1）New added Draw x10 for Gathering Heroes. Should use one single Draw to activate; *Warlord Tour 1）If one player succeeds to defend his city(lose no flag), the defender's Order won will be increased by 1; *Button Adjustment 1）In the Home interface, the Quest button and Achievement button merges into one, and the Achievements has adjusted into the Quest interface 2）The previous button has changed to Treasure button. Now you can open the Treasure button to open the Gov-affairs panel directly; *Bug Fix 1）Now the attacker's alliance badge should be displayed in the friend duel's replay 2）When walls explode, Heroes will no longer be frozen after lot of soldiers are placed on the battlefield 3）Heroes' rage will increase correctly 4）Lineup can be saved correctly in the Army camp 5）Level 5 Bow Cavalries can walk correctly 6）Your Bead resource in the Exotic Cabinet will no longer be looted to 0 for one time only.